Entre Sueños
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Después de que los niños de Wammy's House despidieran a uno de sus integrantes y de que la hora de dormir se llegara, hay dos genios que permanecen despiertos durante tiempo. La casa es fría durante las noches pero esa noche en especial yace mas fría que en otras ocasiones, ¿sera que siempre debieran presentarse circunstancias para que este par de rivales deban acercarse entre si?


ENTRE SUEÑOS:

(Oneshot MxN)

Orfanato Wammy's House. Inglaterra. La única vivienda en la cual había pasado la mayoría de sus días, el lugar que lo había visto crecer, al que le había contado en un silencio sepulcral su hastiante pasado. Sin embargo no podía llegar a considerar aquella genuina construcción su legitimo hogar, no podría nunca por mucho que lo intentara, después de todo solo era un escondite, una guarida temporal y lo seria hasta que cumpliera los 15 años, la edad regular en la que cada huérfano se enfrenta al exterior y le corresponde elegir entre volverse alguien de respeto, una persona recta o una escoria mas dentro de la sociedad a la que pertenecían. Era la ocasión predilecta aunque aún siguieran siendo unos niños sin voz y voto adulto, aunque no se tratasen de civiles oficiales para el resto del mundo; Near pensaba en eso mientras permanecía a un lado de su ventana admirando las brillantes estrellas de la noche. Por mas que había intentado dormitarse no lo había conseguido con mucho éxito, muchas ideas se le venían a la cabeza mientras las quietas sombras cubrían poco a poco con su manto de oscuridad su espectral silueta, iluminada por la luz lunar. Aquella misma mañana los huérfanos habían despedido a un integrante del Wammy's, abandonado para siempre a su suerte en la ajetreada ciudad, tal vez esa tarde no había conseguido que comer, tal vez había sido vencido por el miedo y se había aventurado al reino inverso y aprisionándose a la vida fácil, el narcotrafico, las drogas, la prostitución. Estaba seguro que él había terminado torciendo su camino por ese lado, mayoritariamente los jóvenes se involucraban en esos tratos para poder sobrevivir, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, olvidando lo que es importante en realidad. Suspiró, había abandonado en un 48% la posibilidad de dormir, no iba a hacerlo después de encontrarse intrigado por el destino de aquel infante que les había dejado en la seguridad del orfanato. A él no le importaba ciertamente, no había formado ninguna clase de lazo especial con aquel huérfano, sin embargo era una posibilidad que tenia que considerar si llegara a fallar con ser el sucesor de L: enfrentarse al exterior. De pronto sintió frió, si, había estado demasiado tiempo pensando al respecto, seguro era que ya le hubiese alcanzado la madrugada, le costaría trabajo calentarse pues su cuerpo no era un buen emanador de calor y definitivamente no quería aventurar su suerte acomodándose en la cama fría que le esperaba destendida. Si iba con alguien que continuara despierto a esas horas no le negarían su compañía pero era una realidad que nadie con preocupaciones mínimas de un 10% estaría despierto tan tarde, pero sabia de alguien que si lo estaría por la misma razón que él. Se alejó del cristal y andó a paso lento por su ordenada recamara hasta alcanzar la chapa redonda de su puerta y salir de ese lugar frotándose una palma con la otra intuitivamente, tratando con esmero mantener el calor que le quedaba a su frágil cuerpo.

Tras horas de darle tantas vueltas a la misma maldita idea, Mello había dejado demasiado revuelta la cama donde trataba de dormir. ¿Porqué le preocupaba tanto el echo de que a los 15 años podría dejar el orfanato? Él iba a obtener el puesto como sucesor de L, estaba seguro de ello, no tenía porque molestarse tanto en pensar algo así. Bufó molesto intentando volver a acomodarse en su almohada, no lo había conseguido, aun tenia frío y la maldita inquietud por su destino lo tenia alterado, lo carcomía y le quitaba el sueño, lo ponía nervioso y dejaba de sentir seguridad pues él estaba próximo a cumplir esa edad, quizás por ello le había inquietado tanto la ida de aquel hué podía admitir ahora que nadie lo acompañaba, si, él sentía miedo de su futuro, aun siendo el segundo en la linea de sucesión sus posibilidades de tomar el puesto de L eran bajas y poco fiables, Near todavía era mucho mejor que él -por mucho que quisiera negarlo- Near lo superaba demasiado, él todavía poseía menos conocimiento, era menos capaz. Se reacomodó metiéndose entre las cobijas con las mismas intensiones de dormitarse y adquirir calor. No pedía mucho entonces, ¿porque continuaba despierto? Se cubrió hasta la cara sin resultado, se destapó de mala gana y volvió a acomodarse, una serie de movimientos repetitivos que no parecían tener fin. Suspiró pesadamente, enserio odiaba no poder dormir. ¡Maldito fuese el momento que había decidido acudir a la despedida de ese huérfano! De pronto un ruido lo sacó abruptamente de si, obligandolo a mirar hacia la puerta. Unos golpes leves habían provenido de ahí, lo dejo sorprendido, al parecer había alguien mas sufriendo la misma frustración que él, alguien capaz de suponer que él seguiría despierto. ¿Quién seria? Inhaló y exhaló con cuidado y se levantó de su lecho caminando a la puerta pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la chapa se detuvo. ¡Alto! ¿Y si se trataba del espectro que visitaba a los niños que no querían dormir? Sacudió la cabeza, ya era tiempo de que ignorara las estupideces que le contaba Matt. tomó la chapa y la abrió sin alguna delicadeza quedándose pasmado por automático al descubrir de quien se trataba. No era un espectro pero sin duda esa persona concordaba con esa descripción fantasmal gracias al resplandor que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, acorde también a su estricta palidez, ¿Cómo podía pasar frente a un espejo sin llegar a asustarse?

—Near...

Su voz sonó quebrada, amenazante. ¿Porqué no le sorprendía verlo ahí?

—Mello...— respondió el albino desviando la vista pues ahora que analizaba bien las cosas le apenaba estar ahí, siempre que poseía necesidad de algo sus pies lo llevaban a plantarle frente a ese demonio rubio que ahora lo miraba con típico odio. Su plan original había sido ir y visitar a Linda pero al final hizo camino a esa habitación

—¿Se te ofrece algo a estas horas de la noche, Near?

—Ciertamente si, de otra forma no habría venido

Fue directo, eso provocó que Mello se tensara al instante, su mirada se endureció. Estupido Near

—¿Y que quieres?

—Sino llega a ser molestia, me gustaría que me permitieras quedarme esta noche contigo

—¿Ah?— Mello se desentendió por completo

—Como sabrás, uno de los integrantes del Wammy's House abandonó el orfanato esta mañana y debido a ciertos pensamientos que tuve entorno a eso no fui capaz de resolver el rompecabezas mental y he terminado teniendo una pesadilla, reflejo de acción y consecuencia de mis pensamientos por lo cual me aterra volver a mi habitación. Estar a solas no es lo indicado cuando se experimenta un mal sueño, ademas hace frió, necesito de la compañía de alguien, mas específicamente de la tuya, por lo tanto vuelvo a cuestionar: ¿Podría pasar esta noche contigo?

La mandíbula de Mello se abrió de golpe mas no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna, se había quedado seco. ¿Qué podría replicarle? Pudiendo buscar la compañía de alguien mas lo había buscado a él, sin embargo no podría aceptarlo. No quería que alguien lo descubriera durmiendo con el albino, si eso sucediera la situación se agrabaria y era seguro que serian presa de rumores, los señalarían como novios, amantes... no, antes muerto pero, ¿porqué no podía responder la sencilla negación a su pregunta? Y de pronto una helada brisa los embistió suavemente, consiguiendo que se encogieran tratando de cubrirse con los brazos pues solo un loco estaba en los pasillos a esa hora, el frío se tornaba insoportable. La primera reacción de Mello fue cerrar los ojos hasta lograr acostumbrarse al frío y mirar a quien tenía enfrente, era un hecho que la piel de ese fenómeno era mucho mas delicada que la suya pues enseguida notó el angustiante temblor que posesionaba a Near al cubrirse, casi daba pena y sin pensarlo siquiera Mello jaló a Near dentro, cerrando tras de ellos la puerta, protegiéndolo del frío. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de sus acciones, su mano ya sostenía la mano de Near y ya estaban los dos dentro de su cuarto, resguardandolo contra su pecho de manera inconsciente. Aterrado lo apartó de él y se dió la vuelta, dándole ahora la espalda a su indiferente acompañante, un extraño calor había subido a sus mejillas. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido eso? ¿Porqué había tomado de aquella manera al enano? Solo notó que un viento frío los había atacado y... ¡Si! ¡Eso era! Lo había sujetado en un intento por bloquear el frío de su propio cuerpo, no había sido porque quisiera pasar la noche con él, no había sido porque no quería que llegara a pescar un resfriado. No, claro que no

—Consideraré las acciones de Mello como un si— concluyó Near de pronto retorciéndose el cabello y paseando la mirada por la oscura y desordenada habitación en la que estaba, no podría llegar a admitir que aquel gesto había conseguido tensarlo. Aceptaría que lo tomó por sorpresa pero jamas le diría a Mello que le había gustado pues ese endemoniado rubio ademas de ser 100% emocional también era sumamente protector cuando se lo proponía. Sonrió torcidamente y también sin proponerselo. Molesto, Mello le miró, ofendido por la sonrisa tan maniática que adornaba el rostro de su rival

—¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Si es que conozco a Mello como supongo conocerlo— dijo levantando la mirada hacia él —Considero que la respectiva respuesta a ese cuestionamiento no será para nada de tú agrado

Mello gruñó con irritación dejando por terminada esa conversación sin sentido, no estaba de humor para iniciar una guerra mental con Near en esos momentos, y sin decir nada caminó hasta su cama volviendo a entrar en las cobijas, entre mas rápido se durmiera menos tiempo tendría que aguantar a ese fenómeno. Se recostó descuidadamente acomodándose junto a la pared y dejando un considerable espacio a su quisquillosa visita, Near se quedó de pie analizando las posibilidades, no iba a acercarse a esa cama hasta que Mello lo invitara. Unos instantes pasaron colmando la poca paciencia que el rubio tenía, se levantó de un solo movimiento y miró con rabia al niño albino

—¡¿Ahora que demonios esperas? ¿No viniste aquí para pasar la noche? ¿Que quieres? ¿Una invitación especial?!

—A decir verdad la esperaba pero veo que para Mello es difícil simplemente pedirlo y requiere primero de una descarga de ira

Mello se volvió, torció los labios con descontento, pensando en que había echo lo que Near quería. ¿Porque siempre debía hacerlo sentir humillado antes de acercarse y dormir? Avergonzado Mello volvió a acostarse pesadamente mientras escuchaba con atención los leves pasos que realizaba Near para acercarse a la cama. Sin querer cerró los ojos cuando sintió el nuevo peso en su colchón y los abrió al notar que este se metía bajo las cobijas, _sus_ cobijas. Respiró profundo contando mentalmente hasta 10, el silencio lo apoyó unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta del cálido aliento de Near muy cerca suyo, alborotando minimamente sus cabellos rubios; se giró un poco sintiendo de pronto el latir incesante de su corazón golpeando su pecho sin control, logrando que se paralizara ¡Mierda, Mello! ¿Cómo podía agitarse tanto por la presencia del albino? ¡Tenía que volver a la realidad! Era un chico igual a él, ¡Era su rival, maldita sea! ¡No podía estarse molestando tanto por su presencia! Pasado un rato decidió no girarse para ver a su inquilino, era lo mejor para él y su cordura no poner tanto cuidado en la presencia del otro, cerró los ojos nuevamente dispuesto a dormirse pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió el toque ligero y casi imperceptible del chico en sus piernas. Nadie podría llegar a notarlo en una situación normal, aquel toque había sido fugaz sin intensión alguna, imperceptible, pero había sido Mello en recibirlo, él, quien en ese momento se encontraba turbado

—¡Near!— recriminó levantándose del lecho y retrocediendo hasta la pared con velocidad, su reacción provocó cierta sorpresa en el albino sin llegar a alterar su expresión seria

—¿Puedo saber que te sucede ahora, Mello?

—N-no... no quiero que te acerques tanto, ¿si? E-esta es mi cama, por eso no quiero que te relajes demasiado, recuerda que estas invadiendo mi territorio

—Estas exagerando Mello— hizo notar Near en acento monótono y evitando mirarlo. Sus palabras hicieron al rubio tensar, no iba a conseguir soportar mas tiempo a ese maldito insensible

—Mello... comprendo que esto puede ser frustrante para ti, no, sé que definitivamente lo es, pero pienso que en nuestra situación lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar cerca, mientras mas juntos estemos mas evitaremos el frío, ya debiste darte cuenta de lo helado que está aquí, después de todo es tu recamara— agregó con aburrimiento, Mello inclinó la cabeza emberrinchado

—Lo sé pero... ¡Pero no puedes simplemente hacer lo que te plazca! Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí

—Esto no tiene que ver con quien manda y quien no

Mello finalmente estalló

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo mando aquí y se acabó!

Un cansino suspiro se liberó de los pálidos labios de Near, ya tenía suficiente con la actitud arrogante de ese chico que siempre resolvía sus problemas por medio de gritos, no le parecería raro si llegase de pronto Roger a esa habitación en respuesta de sus exclamaciones exageradas. No entendía que resolvía Mello con alzar la voz

—Está bien, si eso te tranquiliza, obedeceré— dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, restandole importancia al asunto, haría cualquier cosa mientras ese rubio lo dejara tranquilo. Su acompañante lo miró con descontento pero resignado volvió a recostarse, esta vez con mucho mas cuidado, no quería tener ni el mas mínimo roce con Near ya que si lo hacía era muy probable que no resistiera mucho. ¡Alto! ¿Resistir? Se sonrojó ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¿Porqué siempre actuaba así cuando estaba con él?

—Mello...

La voz de Near lo sacó de golpe de su razonamiento

—¿Qué quieres?

—No tenia pensado decirte nada pero honestamente comienzo a desesperarme...

—¿Tú? ¿Desesperarte?— le interrumpió Mello irónico, no creía posible que ese albino insensible fuese capaz de experimentar alguna clase de emoción en su cuerpo. Near ignoró su cuestionamiento

—Mello, si tienes frío no deberías esforzarte tanto— _¿Frío? ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?_ —No has dejado de temblar desde que te acostaste

Fue cuando se percató enseguida del temblor constante de su cuerpo. En efecto, temblaba pero, ¿era por el frío? Ya no sabia ni en qué pensar, lo único que consiguió fue replicarle

—Métete en tus propios asuntos Near, ya se me quitará el frío

—Lo dudo mucho— dijo girando la mirada hacia él y muy lentamente se acomodó a un costado del rubio para mantener el calor latente, Mello no se dió cuenta hasta que Near ya había rodeado su cintura con un brazo

—Ne-near, ¿Q-qué haces?

—Trato de subir la temperatura de tu cuerpo

La respuesta no fue nada grata para Mello pues enseguida se movió desesperadamente haciendo un vano esfuerzo por zafarse del agarre de Near, era sorprendente que fuera tan bueno sosteniendo algo, le impedía mucha movilidad de la que comúnmente gozaba

—¡N-n-nadie te pi-pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Suéltame, Near!

—Si continuas gritando de esa manera despertaras a los demás— comentó Near despreocupado sin llegar a deshacer el agarre

—¡Me vale mierda, Near! ¡Exijo que me sueltes!— Y con un brusco movimiento terminó enfrentando los ojos negros de Near con los suyos, quedando repentinamente de frente, un escalofrío le recorrió al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, sentía su cálido aliento chocar con él muy suavemente aunque por un momento este se había cortado por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que visualizaba a Near tan de cerca, sentía que quería acercarse mucho más a él —Near...

El aludido desvió la mirada retorciéndose de manera nerviosa un mechón de cabello, dejando ver a Mello el rubor que se había posicionado en su piel, adornado sus pálidas mejillas. El corazón de Mello palpitó fuertemente al ver eso pues podía jurar que sus palpitaciones eran música que retumbaban las paredes de la habitación y rebotaban contra su cabeza, se acercó y entonces sintió a Near ocultar su rostro en su pecho, acurrucándose sobre él de una manera curiosa, esa accion hizo que Mello se paralizara al instante, no se lo esperaba

—¿Te das cuenta?— habló Near a manera de murmullos —No era tan difícil, ¿no es así?

—Su-supongo que no...— susurró dejando las manos quietas, disfrutando del inusual contacto que tenía con Near. No iba a negarlo, estaba sorprendido y también notó que su cuerpo ya no temblaba, no, el frío se había ido, ahora solo quedaba un problema... ¡La piel comenzaba a arderle! Pensó en lo extraño que era, aunque a la vista de todos no fueran mas que rivales siempre que estaban a solas terminaban teniendo esa clase de roces. ¿Porqué? Ni siquiera Mello lo sabia, se tensó un poco cuando notó la gentil respiración de Near acariciar su piel, su cálido aliento y su suave agarre, al parecer ya se había dormido. ¿Cómo rayos era capaz de dormirse con él ahí? Pero en lugar de irritarse tomó esa oportunidad para apreciar su delicado sueño: ahora que le veía en esa situación no lucía tan aterrador e irritante, ahora Near se veía diferente, parecía alguien indefenso, alguien frágil que no podría sobrevivir solo por su cuenta, era un niño después de todo, tan vulnerable... al igual que él. Suspiró, ya no podía quejarse de Near, no después de verlo actuar así, rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura y lo atrajo mas a él para posicionarse a su lado, quería sentirlo, quería que ambos tuvieran esa noche el mismo sueño, inconscientemente estaba anhelando crear un contacto mas fuerte con él. Era agradable tenerlo cerca, escuchar su leve respiración y compasarse con la suya tranquilamente, nunca había sentido tanta paz, le gustaba. Cerró lentamente los ojos, se relajó y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Los traviesos rayos de luz se colaron entre las ventanas de la habitación anunciado el nuevo día que les esperaba, los cálidos y armoniosos cantos de los pájaros cayeron sutilmente contra sus oídos logrando que sus parpados se abrieran perezosamente, los abrió y cerró con pesadez, acostumbrando sus pupilas a este nuevo cambio. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien, no quería levantarse. Se removió un poco pero eso le bastó para sentir el cuerpo de su acompañante que al parecer aún no despertaba, sus mejillas ardieron al recordar que había estado durmiendo con Near. Apartó la mirada con vergüenza pues aun en esa situación Near le seguía pareciendo vulnerable, habia concluído que lo ocurrido anteriormente fue un sueño pero al final habia sido real, por impulso volvio al posar su mirada en ese albino noto que dormía plácidamente, su piel brillaba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Inestable la mirada de Mello terminó deteniéndose en ellos, observando su forma, su color y -tras darse cuenta de lo que hacía- apartó la mirada de golpe, recriminando sus absurdas acciones, entonces volvió a pasearla por su propia habitación, descubriendo la insolencia del sol que no dejaba un solo rincón sin su luz y de nuevo se detuvo en Near y su camisa blanca la cual tenía abiertos los primeros tres botones dejando apreciar gran parte de su delgado cuello, las mejillas de Mello ardieron aun mas ¡Mierda! Se tomó con reproche la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos, tenia que dejar de visualizar a ese enano. De pronto un suave suspiro atrajo su atención, Near se había acomodado sobre el lecho dirigiendo la cabeza hacia él, Mello le miró indeciso, _debía de estar loco, completamente loco..._ se inclinó hacia él un poco mas, quedando muy cerca de su imperturbable rostro, colocó detrás de su oreja varios mechones de su lacio cabello y se acercó. Sintió su aliento, su aroma tan dulce chocar con su sentido del olfato, de pronto embriagado por una sensación agradable, mariposas y lentamente alcanzo sus tersos labios, uniendo los suyos con los de Near, acariciándolos dulcemente, disfrutando de ese contacto. Fue un beso fugaz, algo que no se esperaba hacer, enseguida Mello se apartó del albino molesto consigo mismo y altamente sonrojado pues, ¿qué demonios hacia? ¡Maldito Near! Era su culpa que comenzara a actuar como una adolescente enamorada. Se giró hacia su inquilino y le tomó descuidadamente de la cabeza, moviendola de un lado a otro

—Oye Near, ya amaneció, levantate, no es hora de estar durmiendo...— al no recibir respuesta lo zarandeó con mucha mas agresividad, estaba irritado, ahora si lo estaba —¡Near! ¡Ya despiértate y vete a tu habitación antes de que alguien nos encuentre durmiendo en la misma cama! ¡Con un demonio, ya párate!

Al fin Mello dejó en paz su cabeza y Near abrió los ojos con molestia, parpadeó un par de veces y colocó sus dos brazos en la frente intentando despertar lo mejor posible, debía recordarse que el dormir con Mello constaba de un desventaja importante: Las mañanas no eran gratas

—¡Near! ¡¿Me estas oyendo?!

—Estoy despierto Mello, no es necesario que levantes la voz

—Pues entonces ya levántate

—Si te preocupa que alguien pueda encontrarnos pierde el cuidado aun tengo tiempo de sobra para desperezarme, volver a mi habitación y asearme

—¡Ese no es el punto, estupido enano sabelotodo!— replicó Mello perdiendo la paciencia —¡Hablamos de que este es mi cuarto y ya quiero cambiarme de ropa!

—No te afectara en lo mas mínimo que yo vea cuando te cambies, ambos somos hombres y literalmente somos iguales de pies a cabeza— le restó importancia, los hombros de Mello se tensaron, albino sinvergüenza, no poseía sentido alguno de la estética o del respeto

—Me refiero a que quiero privacidad, Near— dijo en acento amenazante —Asi que mueve tú grandisimo trasero fuera de mi cama

Near suspiró cansinamente, ignorando los peculiares insultos de su anfitrión, abandonó la seguridad de aquellas cobijas y se aproximó con paso lento a la salida, entreabrió un poco la puerta y devolvió la mirada a quien vigilaba su camino

—¿Qué?

—Si te parece equitativo— dijo Near llevando una de sus manos al cabello para retorcerlo —Ven a pasar esta noche a mi habitación

—¿Ah?— Mello hizo una mueca confundida

—Así estaremos al mismo nivel, ya que en esta época del año se espera que baje la temperatura propongo un acuerdo, tú irás a dormir a mi habitación conmigo y yo dormiré aquí junto a ti

—¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena eso? Por supuesto que no lo haré

Near devolvió la vista al frente y salió del cuarto dejando a Mello en la soledad, se esperaba esa negación de su parte, ya vería que sucedía esa noche. Mello lo pensó con seriedad, ¿porqué le había pedido que fuera con él? Era cierto que las noches de esas semanas serian heladas pero, ¿Dormir con él? Ya había tenido suficiente de Near por una noche.

El tiempo pasó y con ello dieron por terminadas las clases de ese día, él -en compañía de su inseparable amigo Matt- salieron al patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco, el simpático pelirrojo se estiró perezosamente en medio de un largo bostezo ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Mello

—¿Cansado?

—Si... anoche no dormí bien...

—Adivinaré— dijo Mello burlón —No conciliaste el sueño por estar jugando videojuegos hasta muy tarde

—Te equivocas... bueno si, no dormí por estar jugando _mario bross_ hasta muy tarde pero también porque estaba que me moría de frío. Tuve que acostarme con ropa y suéter, no tienes idea de lo molesto que es dormir con un abrigo puesto rodeado de pesadas cobijas y que ademas de esa incomodidad no conseguía calentarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente? ¿Lo sabes?— exclamó dramatico, Mello bufó con molestia

—Eso no es mi problema

—¿Es que tú si dormiste?

—Por supuesto— declaró Mello triunfal —Y debo decir que dormí como nunca porque estaba con...

Se detuvo a si mismo pues acababa de recordarlo, había dormido con Near, había dormido con su rival. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía creer que hubiese tenido un sueño tan bueno por dormir junto a él, Matt era la clase de personas que sin importar que tan frío fuera el ambiente siempre dormiría como una roca y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente era gracias a Near que él hallase dormido bien ¡Mierda! También le había invitado a pasar una noche mas a su lado, golpeó levemente su palma contra la frente. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

—Dormiste con...— la voz de Matt lo interrumpió —¿Fuiste a ver a alguien anoche?

—Quería decir que dormí con pijama... tu sabes que jamas me ha gustado usarla pero esta vez la necesité— mintió tratando de sonar convincente, Matt era un distraído de primera y no tardaría en creerse semejante patraña, después de todo no era difícil engañarlo

—¿Ehhh? ¿Te pusiste una pijama?— cuestionó Matt incrédulo pero al instante liberó una risilla entre dientes—¿Cómo te debiste ver?

Esas palabras lastimaron el orgullo de Mello

—¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO MATT!

Pero la diversión no duró mucho entre los dos pues casi al instante las campanadas interrumpieron la conversación de todos los huérfanos que invadían el patio. Habían anunciado una misa esa mañana y era su obligación dirigirse a la pequeña iglesia del orfanato para pedir por el huérfano que se había marchado y por todos sus amigos en general; a Matt siempre le pareció una acción estúpida pero aun así tenían que ir. El deber llamaba.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos las pijamas y las noches en vela a un lado— comentó Matt divertido levantandose del suelo —Mello, andando

—No necesitas decírmelo— exclamó Mello poniéndose de pie y echando a correr junto con su amigo en dirección a la iglesia.

Los huérfanos se reunieron dentro de la construcción, en un instante los asientos se llenaron de niños y niñas que en vano trataban de guardar silencio, los murmullos ya estaban presentes en boca y al Mello entrar al reducido espacio visualizó cada rincón con interés, buscando a cierto individuo inconscientemente y lo encontró, sentado en una de las tantas banquillas de al frente, poniendo aburrida atención a las imágenes del fondo. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se quedó paralizado en medio de la entrada, atrayendo la curiosidad de los niños que apenas se presentaban al interior. Matt le miró, había estado seguro de que se había sentado a su lado pero al descubrir la soledad lo llamó

—Mello... estas estorbando en la entrada

Sin embargo este no respondió hasta que dos brazos adultos se posaron en sus hombros, tensándolo y causando que mirara apurado a su interruptor; Roger le sonreía paternalmente aun sin apartar su peso de Mello

—¿Sucede algo malo, Mello?

—N-no— tartamudeo el rubio pesadamente, al grado de mostrarse absolutamente avergonzado, se había quedado como estúpido mirando a saber en qué dirección, bajó la cabeza y corrió a sentarse junto a su amigo que le recibió con una risa nerviosa.

La misa dió termino, el tiempo casi pasó volando desde aquel suceso y con las horas se llegó la noche, transformando el caluroso ambiente en frío con tansolo una serie de ventiscas. Después de la cena los niños volvieron a sus recamaras y las sombras cubrieron la estancia con un espeso manto de oscuridad; Mello no sabia que hacer ahora que se había metido entre las cobijas de su cama pues Roger les había pedido que tomaran unas cobijas extra de su oficina mucho antes de mandarlos a dormir para que no tuvieran problemas de sueño pero todavía sentía la cama helada, no se había quitado su ropa aun pero su cuerpo le exigía calor, temblaba odiosamente y aunque sus dientes titiritaban como protesta de ello no tenía pensado ponerse la estúpida pijama, odiaba el color blanco, le recordaba a él. Suspiró, tenía frío, el sueño lo esquivaba y ahora también tenia en mente al albino, chasqueó la lengua, _esa noche tampoco terminaría bien_.

Near aun permanecía despierto, miraba interesado el concreto que cubría las habitaciones del Wammy's, el techo que los resguardaba de lluvias y rayos solares extremos. Su cuerpo se agitaba minimamente a causa del frío que experimentaba esa noche, él no había tomado ni una sola cobija extra, después de todo no lo necesitaría para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, esperaba a alguien. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, mostrando la silueta irritada de Mello que ya acudía a su antiguo acuerdo, Near le miró de reojo retorciendo sus cabellos, expresando una leve sonrisa, aveces Mello llegaba a ser predecible, con el orgullo destrozado o sin él siempre se dejaría guiar por sus instintos y necesidades, sin importar cuantos problemas le causasen sus impulsos solo buscaría sobrevivir, o quizás solo no tolerara el frío. Pensar en eso le causó ternura, _rubio altanero._ Near se recorrió rápidamente para cederle espacio a su inquilino y descubrió el lado destinado para que durmiera Mello esa noche y quien sin decir nada o quejarse -como comúnmente lo hacia- entró a las cobijas de la cama acurrucándose a su lado. ¿Que mas daba ya? Si estaba en habitación ajena, no le quedaba mas que tragarse sus replicas ensayadas, esa noche también dormiria con Near.

Al sentir que ese nuevo peso caía sobre su colchón tuvo la intensión de apartarse para que el rubio endemoniado no fuese a quejarse por la cercanía en que se encontraban pero al momento de moverse los brazos de Mello lo atrajeron hacia él consiguiendo que se desentendiera, intrigado le miró buscando una respuesta a ese impulso en sus ojos pero Mello tenia el rostro oculto, no quería que Near se percatara de que se moría de vergüenza por realizar algo así. Abrazar a alguien con el pretexto de mantener el frío alejado de sus cuerpos era algo sencillo de deducir pero Mello jamas admitiría que había sido esa la razón por la que había llegado a parar en la recamara del albino, jamas admitiría que deseaba volver a ver su fragilidad mientras dormía, no le daría a conocer la necesidad que lo carcomía por dentro, porque la razón especifica era que quería sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración, sentir la suave caricia de su tibio aliento en su piel, herisandola. El estar así en publico era un sueño lejano e imposible pero estando a solas no perdería nada, nadie se daría cuenta, mientras nadie los viese. Lo admitía para si, quería estar a su lado, quería conocer a Near mas de lo que cualquiera en el Wammy's House lo conocía, solo él y nadie mas que él. Confundido, Near se dejó hacer, abrazando por igual el cuerpo de Mello con cuidado, sintió cómo este se tensaba de golpe y después hacía mas fuerte el agarre, pegándolo a su torso; Near sonrió, disfrutando del inusual comportamiento que ese rubio orgulloso le estaba demostrando y se acomodó suavemente, se sentía bien, presenciar a un Mello más accesible y tranquilo era reconfortante. Cerró los ojos

—Buenas noches, Mello

—Descansa... Near— murmuró Mello dejándose llevar por la armonía del momento, recordando sin querer el casto beso que le había regalado esa mañana. Se sonrojó levemente, tal vez le diera otro cuando despertara, apretó los ojos recriminándose a si mismo, obvio que no debía hacer algo así ¡No a Near! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Porqué cada vez que estaba a su lado tenía que estarse debatiendo tanto?! ¡Era su rival! _¡Near era... ! ¡Near era... !_

—Mello...— abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz tan suave, adormilada y pacifica le pertenecía a Near, le pertenecía a ese fenómeno —Estas temblando— susurró con delicadeza y finalmente se quedó dormido, dominado por el gentil sueño que lo invitaba al país de los sueños, a las tierras profundas de su mente donde los humanos son capaces de realizar lo imposible. Mello destensó sus hombros liberando un largo suspiro, derrotado por la calidez que le había causado la voz del albino. _Near era un enano desesperante pero... él era mucho peor_ , era un estúpido ingenuo que apesar de siempre salir perdiendo contra las acciones de Near prefería seguir a su lado, en lugar de disfrutar venciendo a otros que jamas lo alcanzarían. Sonrió discretamente y volvió a acurrucarse en la almohada, entregándose al descanso. El frío había desaparecido, sus pensamientos al fin se habían calmado y ya podría dormir sus problemas a su lado... cerca de Near.

...

Así fueron pasando las semanas y todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Era un sábado de arduoso estudio, los exámenes serian pronto y esa mañana Mello y Matt habían quedado para estudiar juntos en los jardines desde temprano; hojas con apuntes, libretas cuadriculas, plumas y libros de la biblioteca invadían los costados de sus siluetas. Matt ya estaba cansado de llevar ese ritmo toda la mañana y con desgana miró que su amigo Mello aun emanaba bastante energía mientras desarrollaba complicados procedimientos matemáticos en las hojas sueltas. Varias semanas atrás había estado notando los radicales cambios de actitud en su amigo, como si aquellas noches de alto frío le hubiesen servido de incentivo, cada día estaba de un mejor humor al anterior

—Te ves alegre, camarada— comentó Matt lleno de curiosidad. Su amigo no le había contado la razón de su energía, ya quería escuchar su historia, le urgía saberla

—Cállate y estudia— contestó Mello sin parar de escribir

—¡Oh vamos, hombre! Cuentame cómo le hiziste

—¿Cómo hice qué?— cuestionó curioso y levantó la vista

—No finjas demencia, me refiero a cómo te quitaste ese mal humor de siempre. Tú nunca estas tan accesible como lo has estado estos días, estas ultimas semanas reducieron tus constantes ataques de ira debido a tú bajo nivel de estrés. Ya aguanté mucho la duda, revelame tú secreto

Mello cerró uno de los gruesos libros con un golpe secó mientras con expresión seria respondía

—No hay ningún secreto que revelar, solo he dormido bien, desayuno sin prisas y realizo mis trabajos con eficiencia, disposición y tranquilidad...

—¡Ahí esta!— exclamó el pelirrojo señalando de forma acusadora a su amigo —¡A eso es justo a lo que me refiero! Tú jamas haces cosas sin presionarte. ¿Qué hay de tus competencias con Near? Últimamente ni siquiera le has prestado atención

—¡No puedo estar siempre al pendiente de ese enano!— replicó Mello con molestia y la ceja arqueada, le había parecido un mortal atrevimiento que su amigo mencionase a Near en una conversación como esa pero entonces recordó algo importante

—Por cierto Matt, ¿sabes si hoy tendremos bajas temperaturas en Inglaterra?

—¿Eh? Bueno... si, oí algo de eso en Roger y la profesora de geografía

—Muy bien— sonrió Mello triunfante comenzando a recoger sus útiles de estudio y colocándose de pie —Hoy también tendré un sueño reconfortante— dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de su amigo quien al escuchar esa frase expresó sorpresa y se apresuró en recoger el resto de artículos para seguirle

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces si es el frío? Mello... ¡Espérame!

Y se echó a correr tras él tirando algunas hojas blancas en el trayecto, dominado por la curiosidad y la ansiedad que le causaba su inocente ignorancia.

Sin embargo Mello jamas le diría a su amigo que cada noche fría iba a la habitación de su rival para dormir y a si mismo recibía la visita de un intruso en su recamara cada ocasión, pactando entre ellos, realizándolo la noche que les bendecieran las bajas temperaturas, acompañándose uno con otro, conectando los sentimientos que no podrían demostrarse públicamente. Ambos habían descubierto una nueva forma de relacionarse entre ellos y esa noche Mello entró sigiloso al cuarto de ese albino quien desde entonces lo esperaba pacientemente en su recamara, sentado al borde del colchón que yacía sobre su cama, retorciéndose el cabello de manera ansiosa

—Buenas noches, Mello— saludó Near inexpresivo

—Hola, Near...— respondió Mello entornando los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de si, eliminando el sonido y las emociones que cruzaban en sus pensamientos cada vez que se unían en una noche como esa. Near se aventuró al interior de su cama y Mello entró junto a él, cerrando con un casto abrazo la distancia que les separaba.

FIN


End file.
